To Become All Things Malfoy
by Blackwell-Triplets
Summary: Ginny gets drunk one night and becomes pregnant, with Draco Malfoy's baby. She is abandoned by everyone she once thought she loved. Now she is a Malfoy. This is there life. Rating for possible future things.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything, J.K. Rowlings owns it all

Chapter One

'Shit!' That is the only thing that went through Ginny Weasley's head at that moment. 'Shit, shit, SHIT!'

"How pregnant exactly am I, Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked, looking at the nurse.

"According to this charm, two months."

'Double shit!"

"I can't deal with a baby right now," Harry started ranting, obviously not having heard what Madam Pomfrey had said. "I have to save the world, and I don't have time to deal with a baby… Wait, you must have made a mistake, Madam Pomfrey. Ginny can't be two months pregnant," Ginny heard Harry tell the nurse.

"No, Mr. Potter, I am not mistaken. Ms. Weasley is in fact two months pregnant. Now if you will excuse me, Professor Dumbledore must be made aware of the situation. I trust you know who the father of the child is, Ms. Weasley?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said, not bringing herself to look at Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore will want to speak with the both of you, I'm sure, and even if he doesn't, I will need to speak to you both. I will give you time to find him and inform him of the situation, dear. We will meet back here at nine tomorrow morning, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am. Thank you."

"Ginny, what does she mean that you're two months pregnant? We were broken up from Christmas to Valentine's."

"She means just that, Harry. The baby isn't yours."

"You cheated on me," he said, his voice portraying the hurt he felt.

"We were broken up," she said, still not looking at him.

"Everybody knew we were going to get back together."

"Then why in the hell did you break up with me?"

"That is beside the point. Tell me, who did you deem was good enough to take my place?"

"Draco," she said, lifting her chin proudly.

"Malfoy!?!?" Harry exclaimed, shock registering in his outraged cry. "You slept with my worst enemy to get back at me?"

"This wasn't about you, Harry."

"You're dead to me, Ginny. I never want to see you again in my life," he shouted, getting to his feet and rushing out of the hospital wing.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled after him. "Please, come back. Harry!" She fell back onto the hospital bed and curled up into a ball and began to cry. "Harry…I'm sorry…please forgive me…"

Half an hour later, she had no more tears to cry. She got up and made her way out of the hospital wing, drudging her way to the owlery. She wrote Draco a short letter before sending it off. The letter, tear stained and blotchy, read:

'D—

We need to talk. Meet me at the tree by the lake at eight.

G'

Ginny stumbled out of the owlery and blindly walked through the castle until she found herself outside and walking towards the big tree by the lake. It was only five, but Ginny wasn't hungry for dinner and she wanted to be alone to think.

Two and a half hours later, Draco showed up. Ginny swiftly stood up and backed up against the tree. "You're early," Ginny accused.

He smirked at her, "As are you, Weasley. Now what did you want, I don't have all day, you know."

"I'm…I'm…I'm two months pregnant…it's yours…oh, god…I'm pregnant. I'm pregnant!" Ginny plopped down and buried her head in her hands and cried.

Ginny had expected Draco to accuse her of lying or shout at her or at the very least, walk away. She was shocked when he sat down beside her and wrapped an arm around her. "Don't cry. We need to talk and we can't talk when you're crying."

Ginny forced herself to stop crying, slowing her breaths until she had her tears under control. "You're not yelling," Ginny said simply.

"You're the mother of my child, so starting now, there will be no more mocking or ill-treatment or anything like that. As a matter of fact, I think we should get married, immediately."

"What?" Ginny said, staring at him dumbly.

"No matter what, I want a part in my child's life and I want my child to know that I am its father. Children born out of wedlock are shunned in the wizarding community, not to mention that you will find if impossible to get a job anywhere. You will be made an outcast in society and I don't want to see that happening to my child."

"I…I guess you're right," Ginny said. "How immediately are you talking about?"

"Tomorrow or the day after. This is Saturday, so the day after tomorrow is probably best. We should talk to Dumbledore immediately and then our parents need to be informed." Draco got up and offered Ginny his hand. He pulled her to her feet and then took her hand and began to walk towards the castle.

"Why aren't you angry?" Ginny asked while walking towards the castle. "Why are you being nice?"

Draco stopped walking and turned to face her. "You are to be a Malfoy, and with that comes a certain amount of respect. It doesn't matter who you used to be. There is no point in being mad at my fiancé when it is just as much my fault that this happened."

"My parents are never going to forgive me…us. And my brother…"

"So do the same thing right back. Problem solved." He took her hand again and continued walking.

"And your parents, how will they take it?"

"They will be angry, but they will accept it and they will agree that marriage is the best route to go with. They will accept you, eventually, because you are the mother of their grandchild and you are a pureblood."

"I'm scared, Draco."

"Don't be, Ginevra, I will be with you the whole time."

"We should probably see Madam Pomfrey first. She wanted to speak to us tomorrow, but since we want to go ahead and get this all taken care of immediately, we should probably go there first."

They walked the rest of the way to the hospital wing in silence, earning many weird stares from the people that we passed on the way. As soon as they entered the hospital wing, they went to Madam Pomfrey's office and knocked on the door.

"Madam Pomfrey, I'm here to with the father of my child. We wanted to talk to you today, rather then tomorrow," Ginny said, looking at her feet.

"Alright. Well, to start off with, according to school policy we will be needing to contact your parents as soon as possible, so as soon as we're done talking, we will need to head over to Dumbledore's office. But to the reasons I wanted to speak to you; first of all, you will need to be taking vitamin potions every day now, as well as coming in once a month to check on the progress of the pregnancy. If you experience any discomfort, you will also need to come immediately. I understand that this is your fifth year, Ms. Weasley, and you have O.W.L.s, but you will need to be getting lots of rest. Also, it is important that you eat every meal of the day, even when you don't feel like it. That, Mr. Malfoy, is part of the reason that I needed to speak to both of you. Even when she doesn't feel like eating, you will need to make sure that she does. You will also need to check up on her and make sure that she doesn't over work herself as that would be bad for the pregnancy. Now, Ms. Weasley, here are some potions that should help you with the morning sickness, and here are some for the vitamins. I would like to see you at the beginning of next month. Do you have any questions?"

"Is…is there anything in particular that I should avoid?"

"Well, before you take any potion, check with me. Some potions do have adverse affects on pregnancies. Also, though this isn't something you should avoid, studies have shown that fish is very beneficial to the pregnancy. When you are further along, I recommend that you both talk to the baby so it becomes familiar with your voices. In my experience, babies whose parents talk to it while it is still a fetus generally excel further then those whose parents do not."

"Oh, okay, that is nice to know," Ginny smiled tentatively to Draco and he squeezed her hand back to show that he had been listening.

"Alright, well if that is all, I will escort you to Professor Dumbledore's office."

They walked the short way to Professor Dumbledore's office in silence. Madam Pomfrey said the password, orange sherbet, and then left them to make the rest of the way up themselves. As the stair wound up, Draco squeezed her hand. "Are you ready?" he asked quietly.

"As ready as I ever will be. You?"

"The same. We can do this, Gin."

Before Draco and Ginny even had a chance to knock on the door in front of them, it open up to reveal the smiling face of Professor Dumbledore. "Ms. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, how lovely to see you tonight. Please take a seat. Can I offer you a lemon drop?"

"No, thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said while sitting down.

"We came to discuss this situation with you, Professor," Draco said after Dumbledore had taken his seat behind his desk. "We wish to get married as soon as possible. Tomorrow, as a matter of fact."

Dumbledore stared at Draco for several seconds before he slowly nodded his head. "That is for the best, Mr. Malfoy. Now I am going to floo your parents and ask them to come immediately so that we can discuss the situation. If you will excuse me for a few minutes, I will be back shortly."

Dumbledore got up and left to a room that adjourned this one, presumably to make the floo calls. "I won't have you sleeping with Potter behind my back," Draco said suddenly.

Ginny turned suddenly and stared at him in shock. "Sorry?"

"I heard the rumors that you and Potter got back together and I am telling you right now that no wife of mine will be having an affair with anyone, much less my worst enemy."

"What kind of person do you think I am, Malfoy? I have morals and I won't be having an affair, no matter how distasteful this marriage may be."

"It is 'Draco' since we are to be married, and are you willing to do the ceremony to ensure that."

She looked at him shrewdly for several seconds before she said, "Do you think that you can handle it? After all, the same would apply for you."

"Malfoys' don't have affairs and they don't keep mistresses. I expect this to be a real marriage, in ever sense of the word."

"Fine."

"Fine."

They both turned to face Dumbledore's empty desk, not looking or talking to the other.

"So, does Potter know about the fact that you're pregnant," Draco asked suddenly, breaking the silence that had settled between them.

"Yes. When I first went to see Madam Pomfrey, we assumed it was his. It wasn't until she said I was two months pregnant that I knew it was yours."

"What did he say?"

"He didn't have time for a kid, what with saving the world and all," she said bitterly. "Bloody git thinks he is the center of the universe."

"Ginevra, I will always be there for you and the baby. It isn't the best of circumstances, and this isn't how I thought that I would be getting married or anything like that, but you will be my wife, and I will treat you with the respect that you deserve because of that. I won't treat you like Potter treated you today or, as I have observed, on many other occasions," Draco said, looking at Ginny's face turned away from him.

Ginny turned to look at her fiancé and smiled a small smile. "Thank you, Draco. And I will try to be a good wife. I don't know much about your society, but I will do my best to learn so that I won't make you look bad."

Just then, Dumbledore walked back into the room. "Ms. Weasley, your parents will be here in five minutes, and Mr. Malfoy, you mother is getting contact with your father, and then they will be arriving shortly. Until then, there are a few matters to talk about. First of all, since you are both in different houses, you will need to pick one to live in. Separate quarters will be provided for you in the house that you choice. What is your preference?"

"Slytherin," Ginny said before Draco even had a chance to open his mouth. "Once anyone is Gryffindor finds out, they will all disown me and I never had a lot of friends anyway. Plus all of Gryffindor hates Draco…It will be better this way."

"Okay. Mr. Malfoy, what are your thoughts?"

"Well, in Slytherin, I can offer Ginevra a certain amount of protection, considering I am a Malfoy and she will be my wife. If she is willing to come to Slytherin then I think that is an excellent decision. Besides that, I think she has a whole lot my Slytherin in her then I have Gryffindor."

"Okay, then Slytherin it will be. I will see to the arrangements later today."

Suddenly, the sound of Molly Weasley could be heard in the next room over. "Albus? Where are you?"

"We're in here, Molly."

Molly, followed by Arthur, came into the room, but stopped abruptly when they saw Ginny and Draco sitting there. "Ginny? What is going on, love? What is he doing here?"

Ginny took a deep breath before turning to her parents. "Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant with Draco's baby."

A.N.: Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: I don't own anything, JK Rowlings does.

Chapter Two

_Ginny took a deep breath before turning to her parents. "Mum, Dad, I'm pregnant with Draco's baby."_

As those words left Ginny's mouth, Arthur Weasley proceeded to faint to the ground. Dumbledore quickly ran over to him.

Molly Weasley, however, just ignored her husband as she fixed her only daughter with a piercing glare, her face getting redder with every passing second. "YOU'RE WHAT!!!"

Ginny looked at Draco and seemed to shrink into her chair, "I'm…I'm…"

"She is pregnant, with my child," Draco interrupted, calmly, looking at Molly with what may have been a sneer. He casually reached over and took Ginny's hand. "And we're going to get married, within the next day or two." This time, Draco smirked at Molly.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED… TO THE FAMILY'S WORST ENEMY… AND YOU'RE GIVING BIRTH TO HIS SPAWN…"

"Really, Mum, it is best… I mean, think of what would happen if I didn't marry him…"

"YOU HAD SEX WITH DRACO MALFOY!!!"

"Well… yeah…"

"I don't know who you are. My daughter is madly in love with Harry Potter, and she doesn't sleep with scum like Malfoy…"

"Well, in a few days, she will become a Malfoy," Draco interjected once again. "So if you want to continue to have a daughter, I suggest that you treat her with a bit more respect, after all, she didn't do anything wrong."

"If she is going to act like a slut, I am going to treat her like a slut. No daughter of mine would really do this."

Draco lifted his head and sneered at Molly, "Well, she did, and by treating her like this, you are loosing her. You are loosing your only daughter and your first grandchildren, all out of pride and anger. That is just ridiculous, she is _your_ daughter."

"No, she isn't. If this is the road she has chosen for her life, then she is no longer my daughter. So, what is your choice, Ginevra?"

Ginny shrinked even further into her seat, as if trying to disappear into the cushion. She glanced at Draco, who merely raced an eyebrow when she looked at him. Then she looked at her mother who was glaring at her expectantly. "I think… I think…" Ginny felt Draco squeeze her hand. She suddenly sat up in her seat and lifted her chin definitely towards her mother. "Mum, I am going to marry Draco and I am going to have his baby. I am sorry you can't accept that."

"Molly, did our daughter just say that she is pregnant?" Arthur Weasley suddenly asked, sitting up from where Dumbledore had just revived him.

Molly turned around and stormed to where her husband was pushing himself up from the ground. "We don't have a daughter, anymore, Arthur. She is dead to us. Now, come, we have nothing further to do here." And with that, Molly and Arthur walked back out of the room to the fireplace so that they could floo back to the Burrow.

"Oh, God, this is such a mess," Ginny mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"I'm sorry, Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, taking his seat behind his desk.

"Dumbledore," Lucius Malfoy's aristocratic voice floated through the doorway. "Dumbledore, what is it that you wanted?" Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy walked through the doorway and into Dumbledore's office looking like the powerful man that he was.

"Father," Draco said, answering instead of Dumbledore. "This is Ginevra and she is pregnant… with my child."

"You foolish boy," Lucius said coldly. "What have you done?"

"Really, Lucius, there is nothing to be done so there is no sense in getting angry," Narcissa said calmly. "After all, we have to plan a wedding, and since the girl is pregnant, it would have to happen immediately, so as to avoid scandal."

Lucius scowled at his son for a moment before turning to his wife and forcing smile. "Of course you're right, dearest." He turned back to his son, "We will talk while your mother and, what did you say her name was, are picking out the wedding dress and planning the ceremony. When did you intend to do it?"

"Within the next day or two, sir. And it is Ginevra… Ginevra Weasley."

Ginny looked at Draco, her nervousness clearly visible on her face. She fearfully glanced at Lucius Malfoy's face expecting to find anger and rage there.

Lucius looked Ginny over, appearing thoughtful. "Well, she has most certainly grown up from the little thing that she was five years ago. Have you spoken to her parents?"

"Yes, sir. They were here just before you and Mother came."

"I see," Lucius said, looking thoughtfully at Ginny. "And what did they say? They couldn't have been too happy about their only daughter marrying a Malfoy."

"Not at all, sir. As a matter of fact, they disowned her. They said that any daughter of theirs that would marry a Malfoy is dead to them. I trust you won't have the same opinion, sir. After all, I am your only heir, and Ginevra is carrying your grandchild."

"Yes, yes, I am well aware of that fact, Draco. And no, I won't be disowning you. If I were to do that, your Mother would never forgive and the Malfoy line would die out. Not to mention all of our fortune would go to our nearest relations with children, the Bulstrode's and Lord knows I don't want their daughter having anything to do with our money." Lucius suddenly turned to Dumbledore and addressed the professor for the first time since finding out that his son was to become a father. "Dumbledore, I realize that it is highly unusual, but I was wondering if I could take these two out of school for the weekend. That way we can buy some robes suitable for Ginevra and get them married and such. I will have them back here before classes start on Monday."

"Well, I do want them to attend classes tomorrow. Draco, Ginny, if you would come here after your final class tomorrow, I will arrange for you to floo to Malfoy Manor. I will then expect you back, and have the floo open for you at eight o'clock Monday morning."

"Yes, sir," Draco said, barely looking at the Headmaster.

"Yes, Professor," Ginny said, speaking for the first time since the Malfoys' had arrived.

"Very well. You may go now and tell your classmates and get some rest. I will see to the housing arrangements over the weekend, and they will be ready for you on Monday. Have a good evening."

Ginny turned hesitantly towards the Malfoys' before leaving. She hesitantly held her hand to shake Lucius Malfoy's hand. "Nice to meet you, sir," Ginny said. Lucius took her hand, and instead of shaking it, he raised it to his mouth and kissed the top of it lightly.

"A pleasure, my dear," Lucius said, not overly warm, but not altogether coldly.

Ginny then turned to Narcissa. "A pleasure to meet you, too," Ginny said, not sure if she should shake Narcissa's hand, or what.

Narcissa surprised her by slightly, and swiftly, embracing her. "I shall hug, the mother of my grandchild," she said softly in Ginny's ear. "For that is what you are, no matter how unpleasant the circumstance may be."

Ginny pulled away and walked to the door and stood there waiting while Draco swiftly shook his father's hand good-bye and kissed his mother on the cheek. Draco then walked to Ginny and took her hand, leading her out of the office. They walked to Gryffindor Tower in silence, not speaking until they arrived at the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Are you going to be alright tonight?" Draco asked, turning Ginny so that she was looking at him in the eyes.

"I hope so. I don't think that anyone will be happy and tomorrow will probably be wasted in classes." Ginny said softly, imagining how angry her brother would be when she told him that she was pregnant and marrying Draco Malfoy.

"Alright. Well my final class ends at 4 o'clock tomorrow. When does yours end?"

"My final class ends at three. I will probably spend the last hour making sure that I have everything packed up for the move."

"Alright. Well I will be you at Dumbledore's office at 4:30 tomorrow. You probably won't have to bring that much for the weekend as I believe my mother will be providing an entirely new wardrobe for you to wear." Draco leaned down and softly kissed her cheek. "Good night, my dear. I hope that you do get some rest." He stocked her stomach while he softly whispered in her ear, "It is good for the baby."

"I will try, Draco. I promise."

He pulled away and smirked lightly at her. "Good. Now good night, my dear."

"Good night," Ginny whispered, almost in awe. She turned and walked to the portrait absentmindedly muttering the password. Before entering the portrait, however, she turned to find that Draco hadn't moved except to watch her enter the portrait. He raised an eyebrow when he realized that she had stopped to look back at him. Ginny smiled slightly and then entered the portrait.

The portrait had barely closed behind her before Harry, Ron, and Hermione had pounced on her, all of their faces vivid with anger, hurt, and loathing.

"You shagged the Ferret," Ron screamed at her, not leaving Ginny with a chance to flee and avoid them.

"Yes, Ron, I had sex with Draco, and then I ended up getting pregnant. Leave me alone."

"You are a slut. I can't believe that a person as filthy as you is even related to me. Did you even think about what you did to poor Harry? How could you just turn on him like that and shag another bloke behind his back?"

"We were broken up, Ronald. It doesn't matter who I shagged when I was broken up with Harry. And the truth is, I didn't even think about Harry when I did it. I wasn't doing it to get back at Harry, or to hurt Harry, or anything having to do with Harry."

"You are a whore. You just like the feel of a prick up your cunt with your legs spread. Doesn't matter who the bastard is, or that if you waited just a while, it could be the right guy for you."

"Harry, the right guy for me, please, don't make me laugh. I mean, Harry, I love you, but not like that. You will always be too busy saving the world. I need a man who will care about me, first and foremost. And as for your other allegation, Ronald, I have only slept with a few guys in my life. Dean, Harry, and Draco."

"Please, Ginny, don't kid yourself. Draco will never be that kind of guy. You will end up alone in the world, with no one there for you. You hurt me, Ginny, and I won't be taking you back," Harry said, glaring at Ginny.

"Oh, don't worry, Harry, I wouldn't go back to you, even if you begged me."

"What are you going to do, Ginny?" Hermione interjected before either of the two other boys could cut in and say anything else.

Ginny raised her chin definitely, "Draco and I are getting married… on Saturday."

"You are marrying the Ferret. First you decide to shag the Ferret, then you decide to give birth to Ferret kids, but now you decide to shack up with the Ferret family! Are you out of your mind?" Ron screamed at his younger sister. Totally ignoring the fact that the entire common room had stopped what they were doing and started staring at them, five minutes ago.

"Yes, Ronald," Ginny screamed back, her fist balled in rage, her face turning red with anger, her eyes flashing dangerously, "I am going to get married to Draco Malfoy, and I am going to give birth to his child. I am not going to marry Harry fucking Potter, the boy who couldn't stick to a relationship except if the wizarding world depended on it because that is the only time he came ever fucking do anything. If you choose to frown down on this relationship, that is fine. There isn't anything that I can really do about it, but it is your loss. If you turn away from me now, Ronald, I will be gone forever."

"Then you and your bastard husband can go and have a good life. You're dead to me, Ginny."

Ginny looked at her brother, hurt evident on her face. She looked at him sadly, almost as if she pitied him. She shook her head and sighed before replying. "You will regret this one day, Ronald. And when that day comes, don't come back to me. I gave you a chance and you ruined it." Ginny walked slowly towards the staircase leading up to the girls dorm. As she walked, a path cleared before her, allowing her to walk without even thinking about it. When she had made it to the base of the staircase, she slowly turned back around to face her brother. "Just so you know, Ronald, for all that the Weasley family prides themselves in being better then the Malfoys', everyone reacted far worse then the Malfoys' did. They accepted it and welcomed me into the family. Everyone in the Weasley family disowned me, acting in a most uncivilized manor. I guess we really know who the better family is after all. I am glad to be joining them and getting away from you."

Ginny turned back around, and with tears rolling down her face, she slowly and absentmindedly made her way up to her dorm room. Her roommates followed, but when she reached her bed, she just sat down and closed the curtains around the bed, showing that she wished to be left alone.

Ginny lay on the bed, silently crying, thinking of all the things that had happened that day. What had started out as a perfectly normal Thursday had spiraled down into what was possibly the worst day in her life, which was saying something considering that she had almost been killed by Tom Riddle her first year of school.

Slowly the tears subsided and Ginny absentmindedly rubbed where she supposed the boy was, letting her mind drift back to that fateful day that she had become pregnant.

_ Flashback_

_It was a cold day in December and Ginny Weasley had drunk a little bit too much of the punch spiked with whatever alcohol the boys could get there hands on. Harry Potter had dumped her just the day before, and Ginny desperately needed to disappear into the alcohol. She was currently dancing a little bit to close to a certain blonde Slytherin Prince who had a reputation for…_

A/N: Do you want more? Then you had better let me know so by reviewing. I want reviews and you want answers, so lets make a deal. You review and I will write and if I get enough reviews, I may just post another chapter. Lol, well, I hope that you all have a nice time until the next update and we speak again. PS: If anyone has any suggestion on some plot ideas, I will take them into consideration. For example, a lovely person suggested that I have Arthur Weasley faint in this chapter and then I did that. So anything you want to see, I might just put in at some point or another.


	3. Chapter 3

-1Author's note: Your kind and many reviews has forced me back into the refuse of this story to write more. The fans demand that I write, and so I must write. Please, don't through vegetables at me; I am but a humble servant that was ordered to tell the tale. And if my characters are out of character, please forgive this humble servant of the story, I probably didn't like the in-character-character, if you get what I mean. Now enough chit chat, you demanded more, and so I give you more!!!

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine, all is J.K. Rowlings

Chapter Three

_Slowly the tears subsided and Ginny absentmindedly rubbed where she supposed the boy was, letting her mind drift back to that fateful day that she had become pregnant._

_ Flashback_

_It was a cold day in December and Ginny Weasley had drunk a little bit too much of the punch spiked with whatever alcohol the boys could get there hands on. Harry Potter had dumped her just the day before, and Ginny desperately needed to disappear into the alcohol. She was currently dancing a little bit to close to a certain blonde Slytherin Prince who had a reputation for one-night stands that lead no where, but at that moment, Ginny could have cared less._

"_Then…then he said," Ginny slurred giggling madly from her intoxication, "he said that I was in too much danger and that I didn't need to worry my little head…the bastard,"_

"_I totally agree," Draco said, moving his hand down to cup her ass in his hands. "But lets forget about Saint Potty for now. Tonight is all about you and my baby."_

_Ginny giggled some more as she and Draco started snogging right there in the middle of the dance floor._

"_Let's go to the Room of Requirements," Draco whispered into her ear as he nibbled her ear._

"_Mmmm," was all that Ginny managed in her combined state of euphoria and intoxication._

_Somehow Draco and Ginny managed to stumble there way to the Room of Requirements, and they actually managed to follow the appropriate directions for how to get into the room. How exactly Draco and Ginny wound of naked and panting on the bed, is a mystery to the world that not even the two involved can say._

_All that Ginny can really remember from that night is that sex with Draco Malfoy was the best sex she had ever had and her earth-shattering orgasm left her with a satisfaction that no one had ever been able to give her before. That night, she thought of no one besides Draco._

_ End of Flashback_

Ginny smiled in the memory of the sex that she had had with Draco that night. She hoped that they would continue to have as equal good sex in marriage, and that it hadn't been just because they had both been intoxicated.

As thoughts of her and Draco, naked and in bed in various positions drifted through her head, Ginny Weasley finally feel into a blissful sleep that lasted until her alarm clock went off the next morning and Ginny was unpleasantly jerked back into reality.

As she walked down to breakfast, she received many glares from everyone she passed. No one returned her morning greetings, and before Ginny had even made it down to the Hall leading to the Great Hall, she had unknowingly developed the sneer that was characteristic of her fiancé. Anyone who so much as glanced her way received the sneer, and they thought twice before saying anything to her about her current condition.

"Why Ginevra, I do believe that you have the Malfoy spirit in you?"

Ginny quickly swung her head towards the direction of the voice and found her fiancé lounging against the wall with a few of his friends around him. "What ever do you mean," Ginny asked, her face clearly showing her confusion.

"The sneer, Weas…I mean Ginevra," Pansy quickly amended herself while casting a worried glance at Draco, who just ignored her.

"I…I don't sneer,"

"Actually, my dear, you do. You sneer so well, it almost scared me…almost." He pushed off the wall and walked towards her, kissing her cheek. "And did you follow my directions and get a good nights sleep."

Ginny blushed remembering the dreams that had filled her sleep. "Yes," she said softly, not looking into his eyes out of embarrassment.

Draco narrowed his eyes, not quiet sure whether to believe her or not, but choosing to let the issue go, considering there was nothing that he could do about it either way. "I hear," he said, changing the topic much to her relief, "that you had a dreadful confrontation in front of the entire Gryffindor house with you brother and have consequently been disowned by just about everyone, except for Slytherin."

"Bastard," Ginny muttered under her breath, eyes glinting dangerously.

"I hope you are speaking about your brother and not me," Draco said, teasingly, hoping to ease the anger from her face.

Ginny looked at teasingly. "Both," she said simply, raising her eyebrows, daring him to respond.

"I will get you for that one," Draco growled at her, jokingly narrowing his eyes, but winking at her at the last moment to make sure she realized that he was joking.

Ginny laughed, but almost immediately sobered up. "No, my brother and Harry fucking Potter." 

"Well, by then end of tomorrow, you will be ride of them forever, no longer having to deal with the petty, immature shit. Until then, however, come eat breakfast at the Slytherin table."

Ginny hesitated for a moment. "Is that allowed?" she asked slowly.

Draco shrugged his shoulders, seriously not caring whether it was or not, because he was determined to get his own way either way. "You're going to be in Slytherin after today. Besides, if you get in trouble for sitting at Slytherin, the most the teachers will probably do is take points off of the house that is soon to no longer be your house. Besides, aren't the teachers always striving for 'inter-house kindness' and all that shit?"

Ginny continued to hesitate for a second, but then decided that the pros of sitting at the Slytherin table far outweighed the cons. "Alright," she said, smiling a small smile.

Draco took her small hand in his and led her into the Great Hall and to the Slytherin table. Right after they had sat down, Draco introduced her to everyone at the table. "Ginevra, this is Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy, Daphne, Milicent, Tracey, Nott, and Zabini. Everyone, this in Ginevra, my fiancé."

"Hello," Ginny said softly, remember the various ways this particular group had tortured her over the years.

"Sorry, about the past, love," Blaise Zabini suddenly spoke up, "but let's just leave that where it belongs, in the past."

Ginny smiled and nodded her head in agreement and focused on doing just that as she buttered a piece of toast and puts bacon and eggs on her plate. Ginny ate slowly, ignoring the glares that she was receiving from every other table in the room except for the one she was sitting at and the teacher's table.

Five minutes later, Ginny was distracted from the conversation around her as the owls entered the room carrying there various missives. Ginny never really got letters, except for from her mother, so it came as a shock to her when she received six owls that morning. Five of the owls she immediately recognized as the untidy scribbles of her various brothers, with the exception of Percy, whose handwriting was very neat.

As she opened the letter from her brothers, she noticed that they were all varying versions of the same message. They basically said that they were ashamed of her and what she had made her life into and that they wanted nothing to do with her until she came to her senses. Ginny methodically ripped up each of the letters, ignoring the worried looks she was getting from Draco, and soon after, his friends. As Ginny went to rip the last one, as single tear fell down her cheek. Draco took the letter from her hand and slipped it into his pocket. He then gathered her to him, thinking that she was going to cry. Instead, all Draco heard was a sigh with the words that she resignedly spoken. "Well, that is the last of the Weasley clan, anyway."

Draco racked his brain for something he could say. Something that would redeem the situation and maybe make it all better. However, before he had a chance to say anything, Ginny pulled away and forced a smile onto her face and she lifted her chin and straightened her shoulders. "It is time for class," she said, completely without feeling. She picked up the last letter that had remained unopened and pushed it into her bag. Draco swiftly recognized the handwriting as being that of his mothers. Before he had a chance to ask her about it, thought, she was getting out of her seat and starting to walk away.

"Wait, Gin," Draco called, while swiftly scrambling from his seat. He rushed over her and kissed her cheek and squeezed her hand. "I will see you at 4:30?"

"Yes," she absently replied.

"Try to have a good day, love," Draco whispered.

Ginny smiled at him, this time, maybe seeing him for the first time since she had opened her letters from her brothers. "I can't promise you that, Draco. But after 4:30, maybe it will be a good day."

"We will try, love. And if not, then we will know that tomorrow has to be a good day, for it is our wedding day."

Ginny smiled. "Yes," she said, almost dreamily. "Tomorrow will be a good day."

And with that, Ginny walked away to suffer the worst day of classes that she had ever suffered at Hogwarts. She thought that some of the days in her first year had been bad, but that was nothing compared to today.

The day was awfully long for both Ginny and Draco, though both for different reasons. For Ginny, it was a day filled with loneliness. People despised her, and unlike that morning, there was no Draco to make it all better. Ginny realized that this was probably an indication of the sort of day that she would now have since she had been outcasted from society.

Draco's day was long because it was spent watching Ginny pass in the hall, eyes so empty and so alone. And then it was filled with Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, the two that had most caused this lack of life and happiness in Ginny that day. Those two were responsible for ripping her heart out, and all Draco wanted to do was hurt them. To rip them to pieces, limb by limb, as painfully as possible.

That day was indeed long for both Ginny and Draco, and so when three o'clock rolled around and Ginny dragged herself up to her dorm room to pack up her last things, she was indeed relieved, that was, until she realized that she had been followed by one of her roommates, Bethany Smith.

"You had everything, Ginny," the other girl whispered, "and you throw it all away, for a Slytherin? I don't understand."

Ginny looked at Bethany, who had been one of her best friends. "What am I suppose to do, Beth? The fact is I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby. That is a fact and there is nothing that I can do about it."

"I know," Bethany said, calmly pushing a lock of hair behind her ears. "But you had _Harry Potter_. The Harry Potter."

"Really, Beth, he isn't worth it. If you want him, you can have him, but Potter, well he won't commit until he saved the world, and by that time, the world will seem like a really lonely place to you."

"Is it worth it, Gin? Is it worth giving up everyone you know and love and everyone who knows and loves you all to be with a heartless Slytherin bastard?"

Ginny's eyes hardened for a moment as they flashed dangerously. "He isn't a bastard and he isn't heartless. Draco accepted his responsibility to this child and he has done far more to protect me from the hurt that others have imposed upon me because of this. Draco is a lot of things, including arrogant, vain, and conceited, but he is not heartless, and he is not a bastard."

"Ginny, I didn't mean.."

"Please, just leave me alone. I really don't think that I can handle anymore of anyone blaming this on me and telling me how I have ruined my life. I am okay with my choices and where my life has taken me. It may not be what I planned, but it is my life, so please, just leave me alone."

Bethany glared at Ginny for a second before she turned on her heels and left the room, closing the doors with a light bang.

Ginny quickly packed her bags and looked around Gryffindor Tower one last time. All of her life, she thought that she would be sad the day she left Gryffindor, but of all the emotions running through her veins, sadness was not one of them. Instead, she was happy to be leaving, and getting away from all of the hypocrites. Slytherin might not always be nice, but they always told you straight up how they felt. They didn't sugar coat anything in Slytherin; not their love and certainly not their hate.

Ginny looked down and realized that she only had five minutes to meet Draco. As she walked out of the portrait of the fat lady for the last time, Ginny felt a sense of excitement run through her veins as she prepared to enter a new phase in her life.

A/N: Well, you got away with no cliffy this time. It just seemed life a fitting place to end. I want to warn you right now, however, that if you want another chapter soon, you had better do some first class groveling. On Friday, I am going camping for two weeks for so and I am not sure that I will have access to the internet to post another chapter. If you send me enough beautiful reviews, I may have a chapter up for you by then, or depending on how generous I feel, two chapters without leaving you with the cliffy that I have planned for chapter four grins evilly to herself as she thinks for it. Anyway, no groveling and reviews, no updates for three weeks or more. Thank you for all who have read and reviewed. I am so excited that after such a short time, this story has over 1000 hits and 20 reviews and 21 updates alerts and 6 favorites. I feel so honored. I almost feel tears of joy and the sense of need to reward you all with another chapter. Almost…maybe several reviews would push me over to your side!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Notes: Sorry that it took me so long to update this chapter. I had the plot in my head, but I didn't get a chance to put it down in words before I left for the camp. At the camp (which I am still at) things were pretty hectic, so this is the first chance that I had to write this and put it up. Once again, I am profusely sorry that it took me this long to update the story, and it has nothing to do with lack of reviews, because I got a lot, with made me really happy (thanks to all who reviewed). Anyway, onward ho to the story!!! PS: Just incase you didn't get it so far, some of my characters are OOC but if you don't like that, either deal with it or stop reading, I don't really care, and the story isn't entirely canon. I pretty much keep everything from books 1-4, but after that, well, I can't promise anything. Now, to the story at last.

Disclaimer: Once again, I own nothing. All characters and credit goes to JK Rowlings, the lucky duck.

Chapter Four

_Ginny looked down and realized that she only had five minutes to meet Draco. As she walked out of the portrait of the fat lady for the last time, Ginny felt a sense of excitement run through her veins as she prepared to enter a new phase in her life._

She quickly sped up, hoping not to be too late to meet her fiancé, who didn't exactly have the best track record of keeping his temper. Ginny arrived at the predestined meeting place (the gargoyle outside of Professor Dumbledore's office) and noticed that Draco was already waiting for her. Ginny sighed a defeated little sigh as Draco wrapped his arms around her.

"How was the rest of the day, Gin?" Draco asked, pulling back so that he could look her in the eyes.

"Lonely," Ginny said simply.

"What did the letter from my mother say?"

"What?" Ginny asked, looking at Draco dumbly. "What letter from your mother?"

"This morning, I noticed that my mother had written you a letter. You stuffed it in your bag before you left the table. Don't you remember?"

"I totally forgot that I had it. I am sorry, Draco," Ginny said, worried that forgetting his mother's letter would upset her fiancé.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, love. Today was a trying day, and I understand that you forgot. Why don't you just get it out now and quickly read it so that if my mother asks you anything involving it, you will be able to answer." He smiled at her, trying to reassure her that he wasn't angry at her, like his former self would have been.

Ginny quickly shuffled through her bag, desperately searching for the letter from Draco's mother. At last she found it, hidden at the bottom of the bag. She quickly opened it and scanned its content, her eyes sparkling at some of the more exciting bites of information.

"What does it say?" Draco asked when she had finally looked up.

"You mother will have several seamstresses at the house when we get there and they're going to be making up a new wardrobe for me and measure me for the wedding dress. She has already sent out invitation and ordered flowers and done all of the planning. There will be a Daily Prophet photographer and reporter coming later tonight to take a picture and write up an article about us for tomorrow's edition of the Daily Prophet. And then tomorrow, we will be married at four in the afternoon and a professional hairdresser and make up artist has been ordered to do my hair and I am so excited. Your mother does say that the official reception will take place later, when the school year gets out, but there will still be several people coming for the wedding and staying for dinner afterwards."

"Perhaps I should have just read the letter. That might have been faster," Draco said, teasing his small fiancée.

Draco was saved from Ginny's reply by the arrival of Professor Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy, Miss Weasley, I do hope that you have had a good day and will have an excellent day tomorrow. I will, of course, be in attendance at your wedding, but I just wanted to congratulate you ahead of time. Now, if you will follow me up, the floo should be open so that you can floo to Malfoy manor. Professor Snape is seeing to separate quarters for you and they will be ready at the end of the weekend."

"Thank you, Professor," Ginny said, looking at the old man who had a twinkle in his eye, despite the unpleasant circumstances.

Draco nodded at the Professor while following him up the stairs. They reached the top of the stairs and followed him into the adjoining room that they had seen him enter the previous day. He led them to the fire place and handed them an ornate wooden box that looked like it had come from China. "Good luck, both of you, for you will surely need it in the days that are to come."

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore," Ginny said.

Draco took a handful of the powder, threw it into the fire and stepped in, and shouted "Malfoy Manor" before he disappeared from view.

"Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said, quickly before Ginny had taken her handful of powder. "I am sure that your family will come around eventually. And if it makes you feel any better, I think that you and Mr. Malfoy have made the right decision. In the long run, this is what will be best for the baby, and for both of you. I am confident that the two of you will be able to work through the differences that society has forced on you and come to a mutual respect, and hopefully someday, that will blossom into love. Do not trouble yourself, think about what might have been, for that will only led to heartache and sorrow. Good luck, Miss Weasley, in both motherhood and marriage."

Tears came momentarily to Ginny's eyes, but she blinked them away. "Thank you, Professor. It means a lot to me to have your support. I will try my best." Ginny smiled a small smile. "Now, I had best go before Draco starts to worry." Ginny grabbed her small handful of powder, through it in, stepped into the flame and shouted Malfoy manor.

The living room that Ginny entered, upon having finished her ride in the floo, was far more elegant then she could ever imagine. She spotted Draco looking worried, before he noticed that she had come through, and then he wiped the worry off of his face, and replaced it with a smirk. Ginny choice to ignore her fiance and instead looking around the rest of the room.

The couches that ordained the room looked rare and elegant. They looked as though they were made from the finest, most expensive wood available, and then covered with expensive silk cushions. There were exquisite paintings on the wall, some Ginny recognized as belonging to famous painters, and know Draco like she knew them, she wouldn't doubt it if they were originals.

After Ginny had taken in her fill of the room, she noticed that Lucius Malfoy was looking at her with a smirk, while the look in Narcissa's eyes was far more understanding. "How was the floo, dear? Do you feel alright? I do wish that we had been able to get you here another way; I am not sure that flooing is the best thing for the baby."

At Narcissa's words, though they were spoken with good intention, Ginny's eyes filled with worry. "The… the baby? You don't think that it hurt it do you?"

Narcissa immediately realized that she had caused unnecessary worry on her future daughter-in-law, and made to draw the girls attention away from the worry. "No, don't worry about it. Babies are far stronger then we tend to give them credit for. Now how about we go into the other room and let the seamstress take your measurements. That way she can readjust some of the things while we are having dinner, and she can make her final adjustments after we eat. Just wait until you see some of the wedding dresses that she has brought. I am sure you will just fall in love with one of them…"

Narcissa was about to drag Ginny out of the room until Draco caught up with them and stopped them momentarily. "Wait… What kept you so long? I was beginning to worry that you had gotten lost."

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore just wanted to offer me his condolences about my families reaction and his congratulations on the marriage and pregnancy. It is nothing really."

"Oh, Okay. Anyway, Gin, give me your bag. I will have a house elf take it up to your room for the night. Mother already told me that I am not allowed to see the dress until tomorrow, so I won't see you until dinner. If you need anything, however, just send one of the house elfs."

"Okay," Ginny said, handing over her bag to Draco. She them proceeded to follow Narcissa out into a hall and then into another sitting room, though not quiet so nice as the first, it was still richly furnished and decorated with exquisite taste.

Inside of the room, Ginny saw what appeared to be mountains of clothes that a young blonde woman was flitting about, constantly making adjustments. Towards the pack of the room, in a pile that was hidden by some of the other piles (was that a lingerie pile right in front of it?) was a pile of white that Ginny could only assume to be the wedding dresses that Narcissa had mentioned.

"Okay, first things first," the blonde witch said, approaching Ginny and Narcissa. "I need to take your measurements and then you need to pick out a wedding dress while I start adjusting some of the other garments. I should have something prepared for you to wear to dinner while you're looking at the dresses."

"Oh, okay," Ginny said, looking at the witch in amazement. Wasn't she suppose to pick a few of the things from each of the piles? They couldn't seriously be giving her all of the clothes that were piled up around her. "Did you want me to pick out a few things first?"

"No, dear," Narcissa said, smiling at her in a way that may have been condescending, though Ginny preferred to think that it wasn't. "This is all of yours, except for the wedding dresses, of course, for you will only need one of these."

"But…" Ginny tried to protest, "but there is too much. I don't need these many clothes."

"My dear," smiling down at Ginny, "you are to be the wife of Draco Malfoy, and so you must dress like the wife of Draco Malfoy. You can't go around dressed like… like a _Weasley_," Narcissa said, spitting out the last name with great distaste. Ginny, who had come to dislike her family as well, didn't try to protest the "insult" of her last name.

"The clothes are magically enhanced to adjust with your pregnancy, after I have made them your initial size, of course," the blonde witch said.

"Oh," Ginny said, looking at her in amazement, "thank you."

"Okay, let's get started, we have much work to do."

Ginny just stood there looking around her in amazement as the witch flitted around her taking Ginny's measurements. After she had finished getting measured, the blonde put a nice robe set on a manikin and started to make the necessary adjustment to the dinner robes. Narcissa led Ginny over to the wedding dresses.

Ginny immediately began to element dresses, until she came upon the perfect dress, and decided that she didn't have to look any further. The dress was white satin with a tight bodice and a flowing skirt. It had a small train and there was intricate beadwork throughout the dress. The beadwork started in the bodice, covering the whole of the top and then decreasing as it went further down. It was perfect, and Ginny knew that this was the dress of her dreams.

Ginny pulled off her clothes, stepped into the dress and, with Narcissa's help, fastened up the back of the dress. Ginny immediately fell in love with the dress, not wanting to ever take it off.

Narcissa smiled at Ginny as she looked in the mirror. "That is absolutely lovely, my dear. I am sure Draco will be pleased that you choose this one." Narcissa smiled a real smile for the first time that day. "Veronica," Narcissa called, revealing the name of the blonde witch. "We will take this one. I don't think that there are any necessary altercations."

Veronica took in the dress, looking at it with a critical eye. "I believe that you are right, Madame Malfoy, the dress is a perfect fit. Now I have a lingerie and dinner set that is ready for dinner right now. I have also already altercated all of the shoes to that you can take your pick of what she should wear to dinner."

Ginny looked over to where Veronica had been working and she food the scanty panties and matching bra, an emerald green robes set, made of silk, and more shoes then Ginny had ever seen in her life. Narcissa helped Ginny out of the dress and then went to speak to Veronica about the shoes that Ginny would need for this particular dress. As Narcissa was talking to Veronica, Ginny got dressed in her new clothes. She picked a pair of plain black heels and then she and Narcissa headed into dinner.

That night, at the supper table, everyone listened as they let Narcissa rattle on about the plans that had been made and the things that were still left to do. Ginny went back into the room where Veronica was to get the fitting of a few things that the witch had wondered about, before Draco led her upstairs to the room that was to be hers for the night. He followed Ginny into the room, and led her over to a mini sitting area that was over by a set of windows. Like every other room that Ginny had been in that night, this one was also ornately decorated.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked, as they sat down.

"Overwhelmed and tired," Ginny replied looking at her fiancé. She could hardly believe that by this time tomorrow, the boy that had once been her worst enemy would be the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

"You should go to bed early tonight," Draco said, not looking like he was tired at all. "Tomorrow will be a long day, and I don't want all of the stress of tomorrow to affect the baby.

Ginny had to force herself to not roll her eyes at him. Really, it was nice to have a man that was so concerned about her pregnancy, but Ginny was sure that the baby was much stronger then he gave it credit for being. "Yeah, you're right," was all that Ginny said in response as she looked longingly at the bed.

"The house elves moved most of your new things into my room, but I instructed them to leave the things that you would need until tomorrow in the wardrobe," Draco said, indicating only one of the many wardrobes in the room. "If you need anything, I am in the room to your right. Good night, my dear," Draco said, getting up. He kissed her forehead before leaving the room.

Ginny slowly got up and walked to the wardrobe, too tired to bother marveling at the beautiful nightgown that she pulled over her head. She crawled in-between the silk sheets, blew out the candle next to her, and promptly fell asleep.

The next morning, Ginny was awoken by Narcissa at five in the morning. "Today is the day that you get married," Narcissa practically sang. "Now into the bath while Mipsy sets out breakfast."

The rest of the morning was a blur as she did as she was directed by Narcissa. She finished her bath and then had breakfast. After breakfast, another blonde witch came into the room and gave her a manicure and a pedicure. Shortly after that, another blonde witch (are there only blonde witches in the land of the rich and famous? Ginny wondered) came in and did her hair. Then, Ginny was allowed to eat a small lunch - "you want to fit into your dress, dear" Narcissa reminded her - before a brunette witch came into the room to do her make up.

After that, Ginny sat down to a cup of tea while Narcissa got dressed. It felt good to be by herself for once. Ginny just sat down and looked out onto the grounds of her new home, thinking about the home that she had left behind, and the people who resided in it. Ginny knew that none of her family would be at the wedding today, and with the thought, a single tear crept down her cheek. She didn't want to cry over this, but Ginny was forced to realize at that exact moment that her who world was about to change. She was in a new house at school, with a new husband, and new friends. She had a new family and a new life, and very shortly a new baby.

Everything in Ginny's life was changing, and she didn't even get to hold on to any portion of the old life. Ginny sighed as she tried to force the unhappy thoughts from her head. 'Come one, Gin,' she told herself, 'today is suppose to be a happy day. You're getting married today, and while you don't love Draco, he does treat you well. You're very lucky,' she told herself sternly.

Ginny had just forced away the unhappy thoughts when Narcissa appeared again, this time dressed in an elegant sky blue dress that accented her eyes. "I wanted to give you something, my dear," Narcissa said. Out from behind her stepped a house elf holding an open jewelry box and a very elegant tiara. "This tiara has been in the Malfoy family for generations, and at the wedding of the next generation of Malfoy, it is handed down to the bride. It is for you to wear now, and then at every other important party thereafter."

"Thank you," Ginny muttered, as Narcissa put it one Ginny's head, right in front of her elegant hairdo.

"Now, my dear, it is time for you to get dressed for it is almost time for the ceremony to begin."

Narcissa helped Ginny into her dress and she fastened it up in the back. She then looked Ginny over very carefully and smiled to herself. "You look very lovely. You will do the Malfoy family proud, I am sure."

Narcissa led the way down to the ballroom where the ceremony was to be held. There, was no one waiting at the door to walk her down the aisle, as Narcissa slipped inside the room. There were, however, seven bridesmaids and groomsmen, all of whom Ginny had never met in her life before.

Two minutes after Ginny reached the entrance to the ballroom, the wedding processional began, and before Ginny knew it, she was walking down the aisle to a very elegantly dressed Draco Malfoy. Ginny reached him and he took her hands, turning her to face him.

"We are gathered today to join Draco Lucius Malfoy to Ginevra Molly Weasley. All who are gathered are witnesses to this union and the binding spells performed here in," the Minister of Magic began. "Do you, Draco Lucius Malfoy, take Ginevra Molly Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do," Draco responded without hesitation.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley, take Draco Lucius Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I…I…" Thoughts of the life that Ginny was giving up floated through her head. Images of the life the she had lived and the people who would never speak to her again if she said that word 'do'. Ginny thought about the expectations of her in this new life. She thought about spending the rest of her life, bond to Draco, a man she didn't even love. He was looking at her expectantly, nervousness flashing in the very back of his eyes. Lastly, Ginny thought about the baby that was in her. "I do," Ginny finally said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

Draco squeezed her hand, as if to assure her that everything would be okay. Ginny tried to force a smile, but her attempt failed most profusely.

"Good," the minister said. "I am now placing on both of you so that, upon the consummation of this marriage, you will be bond to each other until the death of the other. This is very powerful old magic that if broken, will cause the demise of the breaker of the binding. Therefore, do not go into this marriage lightly, and I will ask you one last time, are you sure you want to proceed."

"I do," Draco again responded without hesitation, looking at Ginny this time, instead of the minister.

"I do." Ginny didn't hesitate this time, knowing that this was indeed the right decision to make. Her voice wasn't as loud our as strong as Draco's, both this time, there was no doubt in her voice.

"Very well." The minister proceed to cast the fidelity binding spell on both Ginny and Draco before proceeding with the ceremony. "Will the ring bearer please bring forth the rings. Draco, take Ginevra's ring and repeat after me, before placing the ring on her finger. With this ring, I do thee wed."

"With this ring, I do thee wed," Draco said before placing the ring on Ginny's ring finger.

"Ginevra, take the ring and repeat after me, before placing the ring on Draco's finger."

With a trembling hand, Ginny took the ring from the ring bearer before saying in a slightly shaky voice, "With this ring, I do thee wed." She placed the ring on Draco's ring finger, looking up at his grey eyes, looking at her approvingly.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce you to the new Master and Madam Malfoy. Draco, you may now kiss your bride."

Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips before pulling away and leading her back down the aisle.

A/N: I thought about leaving a cliffy for this chapter (up where Ginny was hesitating in say yes) but I decided that since you all did so well in reviewing, but I still didn't update in the timely manor I promised, I would give you now cliffy this time. However, be warned, I will give cliff's when I don't get lots and lots of reviews. smiles greedily to herself as she thinks about how much she love reviews Anyway, the reception will be in the next chapter, as well as the rest of the weekend. Oh, and if you want to view the wedding dress that I was describing (because I know I didn't describe it very well) the website is:  Thank you all for tuning in, now leave a note behind, and I may be kind!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I am so sorry that I am only updating like a year later. I wish that I could give you a good reason, but really, I have none. I received a really bad review (it was horrible) and I stopped writing. I didn't show anyone my work, not even my best friend for fear of the criticism (I have a delicate ego). Hence, I can't promise when I will update again, but I will, and sooner than a year. I am going out of the country for a month and hope to have something when I return. Until then, bad reviews will result in a total loss of the story, so please, if you don't like it, don't tell me. If you do like it, please review!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and in approximately one day, we get to discover what exactly we spent all of these years reading for the Mistress of the Potter.

Chapter Five:

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, I now introduce you to the new Master and Madam Malfoy. Draco, you may now kiss your bride."_

_Draco leaned down and kissed Ginny softly on the lips before pulling away and leading her back down the aisle._

As soon as Draco and Ginny had cleared the ballroom, Draco veered toward the direction opposite the dining room and rather towards the main stairway. "Draco… aren't we expected to go to the dinner?"

"I thought that you might like to change out of that dress before we eat."

"Oh," Ginny said in a voice of disappointment.

Draco stopped walking and looked at her with a perplexed look on his face. "What is it?"

"It's nothing."

"I might not know you very well, but I do know that you're lying. Come on, I'm your _husband_, you can tell me what is wrong."

"Do you… do you not like the dress? I thought that you would, but we both know that my sense of style…"

"Ginevra, I do like your dress. Please believe me, love. However, I thought that you would be more comfortable in robes that aren't quite so…confining as those are. If you think that you will be comfortable, then we can just go straight to the dinner."

"Oh. It might be nice to change into something more comfortable."

Draco took Ginny's small hand in his as he led her towards his room. When they reached the room, Ginny wasn't at all surprised to find the room richly furnished. It was decorated in dark green with accents in silver. "At summertime, we will be moved to another set of rooms; one 

with a sitting room, main bedroom, bathroom, and nursery for the baby. However, for this weekend, we will stay in my old room."

"Okay," Ginny replied, still overwhelmed by the situation that she found herself in. "I wish at least someone in my family was here," Ginny said abruptly.

Draco moved towards her and pulled her towards him, patting her on the back, not sure that he was handling an upset girl the right way. "They were sent invitations, love, I swear. They shouldn't have abandoned you like this."

"Do we have to go back down there?" Ginny asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I am afraid so. Mother would be very angry if we skipped out on this dinner."

Ginny sighed before pulling away from Draco. "Can you help me with the back of this dress then?"

"Of course." Draco turned her around and began to undo the ties on the back of her dress. Once he had pulled them apart, he ran a finger down her spine and took delight when she shivered in response. He then kissed her neck tenderly and whispered softly in her ear, "Tonight, love, we will continue this." He was delighted when Ginny eagerly nodded her head in agreement rather than protesting against it. Draco stepped toward one of the wardrobes in the room and opened it up. He pulled out a silk green dress robe set that silver lining and accents. It was one of the most beautiful dresses that Ginny had ever seen and she eagerly took off her wedding dress so that she could put on the one that Draco was holding.

Fifteen minutes later, the couple was headed back down the stairs, towards the direction of the dining room when Ginny was suddenly distracted by the site of something she thought that she would never see in Malfoy Manor. There, standing awkwardly by the front door stood Fred and George. Ginny stopped immediately, causing Draco to stop and find out what had caused her sudden stop.

"Fred? George?" Ginny asked uncertainly, worrying that in her desire to see someone in her family at her wedding, she had gone delusional and started to make things up in her head.

"Oh, Ginbug…"Fred started.

"We're sorry…" George continued.

"Please forgive us?"

"We shouldn't have missed your wedding…"

"And we should have been there when you needed us."

Ginny felt tears build up as she dropped the arm of her husband and rushed towards the brothers that had always looked out for, and protected her the most. "I am so glad you're here," Ginny murmured as she hugged both of her brothers at once.

"Mum…" George began.

"Won't see reason," Fred continued.

"Tried to tell her…"

"That you're her daughter…"

"And that this is the most important day in your life…"

"Not to mention your only wedding…"

"But she wouldn't come," George finished.

"But I am so glad that you're here," Ginny said, hugging them closer to her. She only remembered her husband when he cleared his throat discreetly.

Ginny stepped back and looked at Draco. "Fred, George, of course you know my husband, Draco Malfoy. I am afraid you missed the ceremony but we were just headed for the informal reception. I am sure that there will be room for you," Ginny said, then suddenly turning to her husband, looking at uncertainly at him. "There will be room for them, won't there, Draco?"

"I will see to it, my love. Don't worry."

"So, Gin," Fred said, "it is true that you're pregnant then?"

Ginny bit her lip and looked at her brother abashedly. "Yeah." She then straightened a shoulders and a look came into her eyes, as if daring her brothers to say anything about the fact that she was pregnant. The boys were saved from having to answer as Draco took Ginny's arm, gave her a firm sort of look, and then led the way toward the dining room.

Just before they entered the dining room, Ginny spun around and faced her brothers. "Fred, George, now don't do anything, okay? You must promise me that you won't do anything that you shouldn't today. This is very important to me and you must…"

"Okay…" George cut in.

"We promise we won't do anything."



Ginny gave her brothers a hard look before she turned around and took Draco's arm again. "Ready for this, love?" he asked her softly.

"As ready as I will ever be," Ginny whispered back.

The room looked like it had been expanded some since yesterday, accommodating several tables and another main table that was obviously for the wedding party. Draco spoke quickly to his mother about Fred and George and Narcissa managed, albeit reluctantly, to seat Fred and George on Ginny's side of the table. The meal was a long procession of one course after another until finally, seven courses later, the majestic wedding cake appeared. The bride and groom cut the cake, ate a small piece and then managed to escape from the room.

Draco led the way back up to his room, Ginny, for some reason completely unknown to herself, felt nervous. She had had sex before, and most certainly she'd had it with Draco, after all, that is how she landed herself in this situation, but for some reason, it felt different, and Ginny felt nervous about it. Perhaps it was because she wasn't that sexually experienced and the night with Draco had been a random fluke. Or perhaps it was because Ginny knew that with this final act, she would become forever bound to Draco, with no way out of the situation. Either way, the fact remained that Ginny was nervous with an excited nervousness that coursed through her body.

They reached Draco's room, and he open the door, and then led the way into the room for the second time that day. The door had barely closed behind her when she felt Draco's lips on her own. Ginny eagerly kissed back her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself closer to him. She felt Draco's hands roaming her body, touching her everywhere. Ginny swiftly pulled off Draco's jacket and then worked on the buttons of his shirt, while still kissing him with everything in her. Draco had pulled off her robe, and was beginning to gather the dress in his hand. He broke away from the kiss to pull the dress over her head and then he looked at her, only in her bra and underwear.

The affects of Ginny's pregnancy didn't really show, except for the fact that it looked like she had put on a little weight in the last two months. However, the knowledge that his child was in her made Ginny that much sexier and desirable to Draco. "You're so beautiful…" Draco murmured to her. "So beautiful and all mine." Draco quickly ripped off Ginny's bra and then scooped her up and laid her on the bed, dressed only in her thong and high heeled shoes.

Draco looked down at his wife hungrily as he quickly ripped off his clothes until he was left only in his boxers. He then joined his wife – _God that word sounded good_ Draco thought to himself – on their bed. He pulled off her shoes and then made to kiss her. He kissed her gently, eagerly anticipating the rest of the night.



Ginny woke early the next morning and looked around the strange room. At first, she was disoriented, wondering where she was. Then, all at once, images of the night before came to her mind. She turned and looked at the blonde man lying peacefully beside her. Ginny continued to look at him for the next ten minutes before she decided to get out of bed and do come of the homework that had been assigned to her.

Ginny got out of bed as quietly as she could. She rummaged through the wardrobe that she had seen Draco go through the day before until she managed to find a robe. Ginny then found her bag and pulled out her parchment and quill and ink, intent on writing her essay. Ginny, however, found it was more difficult to concentrate on her homework then she had originally imagined. Her mind kept on rebelling against her and stealing glances at her still sleeping husband.

Finally, after an hour, Draco woke up. As she saw him stirring, Ginny crept back into bed, her robe still on, and she continued to look at him, up close this time.

Just as she was about to kiss him, a wave of nausea came over her and she ran into the bathroom and threw up. By the time she had brushed her teeth and returned to the bedroom, Draco was up and dressed.

"How are you?"

"I'm fine… just morning sickness is all."

"I'm sorry, love. Are you in the mood for breakfast?"

"That sounds lovely. Thank you."

The rest of the weekend was spent in each other's company, getting to know each other. All too quickly, the quiet and solitude of the weekend ended and they were forced to face the realities of school, and all of the things that happened there, there only consolation was each other and the future that they would have.

A/N: Please keep in mind what I said above. Thank you and have a great weekend!!


End file.
